Jason
by DustysGurl
Summary: "Higher Ground" meets "The Sopranos".....My very best attempt to combine aspects of my two favorite TV shows
1. Default Chapter

Just so you guys know….I watch "The Sopranos" WAAAAAAAY to much. sorry bout that  
  
  
  
________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Jason was sitting alone in his room. He didn't know what was happening downstairs, but Jason learned a long time ago that it was best to stay away when his uncle was doing "business". Jason layed on his bed and put his headphones on, silently wishing to himself that he could have a different family. It was getting harder to make up excuses to his friends about why he lives with his uncle, and how he can afford to drive that BMW he and his friends had been fantasizing about since they were 12. He tried to force the thoughts out of his mind, but he couldn't.. It had become impossible to think of anything but THAT night. Jason gave in and let the sequence of events play through his mind like they had so many times before…..  
  
In a dreamlike vision Jason looked over and saw the smile on his twin brothers face and his sister laughing in the seat behind him. He could remember it so clearly. It was his birthday, and they were on their way home from dinner and it had started to rain. Everything seemed to be perfect.. But soon the sounds of happiness were replaced with those of screeching tires and shrieks of pain. The next thing Jason knew he was lying on the pavement unable to move, looking at his dad lying motionless in a pool of blood. Jason called out for his family. He prayed for an answer, but the only sound he head was that of the rain beating down on the highway  
  
Jason woke up suddenly and looked at his clock, It was 4:30 in the morning. He had fallen asleep…. Jason sat up in his bed and rolled the sleeve up on his right arm. He examined the scar that extended from his wrist almost to his elbow, his only physical reminder of what happened that night. He thought to himself - - why was I the lucky one ???  
  
Jason forced himself out of bed and headed downstairs to his uncle's study. He sat down in the desk and thought pulled out the bottom drawer as far as it could go. He reached behind it and pulled out a bag. He wasn't sure what was in the bag, but after a few moments he decided it didn't really matter. He spread the white powder over the desk and snorted it.  
  
Jason leaned back in the chair and a tear rolled down his cheek as he thought about his family.  
  
  
  
Alright…sorry that this was so short. I guess this is kinda like the prologue or sumthing  
  
oh…and I'm not going to be a dick and require that people post reviews before I write some more. I'll post some more when I have time. 


	2. Ch.2

Good news, I am now going out with the hottest guy ever!!! You guys can congratulate me when you review this story (cause i know you all will….right??) thanx…  
  
Again…FYI - I am a bit OBSESSED with the TV show "The Sopranos"… If you have never watched it, I recommend that you do…HBO on Sunday nights!!!  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
__________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Jason couldn't believe this was happening.  
  
He sat with his forehead glued to the window of the plane, pretending to be interested in the tiny specks miles below him. He couldn't bring himself to look over at his uncle who had fallen asleep in the seat next to him. Actually, they hadn't spoken to each other in the last week. Itz not like they were best friends before that, but things had changed drastically.  
  
Jason hadn't meant to get arrested, and he really had not meant to attract so much attention to his uncle…but when the lawyers got together, they decided that it would be best to send Jason away for a while, just to make sure things don't repeat themselves.  
  
So here he was, riding first class across the nation to a school he had never heard of, away from all his friends and the only family he had known for such a long time. He hated it. He got up and sneaked past his sleeping uncle to the small bathroom at the front of the plane. He closed the door and sat down on the cramped floor. He pulled out the small bag of powder from his pocket.  
  
"I don't imagine they are going to let me just walk in with this"  
  
Jason began to arrange the powder into rows on the sink, and then quickly inhaled every last piece. He leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes until he was interrupted by a loud knock on the door. It was the flight attendant coming to tell him that they were about to land and he would need to be taking his seat soon. Jason went back to his seat and found his uncle sitting up wide awake.  
  
"where did you go?"  
  
"I...umm... had to pee" remarked Jason with bloodshot eyes  
  
  
  
"fuck Jason, I thought that maybe just for today you could lay off of that shit of yours."  
  
  
  
"chill out, it came from your desk anyways"  
  
  
  
"what the hell are you doing going through my desk??"  
  
Their little argument was cut short by the plane landing. They exited the plane and got their bags. Outside they were greeted by two men.  
  
"Mr. DeLora (( haha jen!!) I'm Peter Scarbrow from Mt. Horizon, and this is Roger."  
  
  
  
"Itz nice to meet you….This is my nephew Jason"  
  
  
  
"Hey Jason, how are you doing" said Peter  
  
  
  
"fantastic"  
  
  
  
"good to hear, we've got the car over here, are you ready to go??"  
  
  
  
"not really,"  
  
  
  
"well, get ready." Said Peter "say goodbye to your uncle"  
  
  
  
"bye" said Jason in a monotone voice  
  
  
  
Jason turned around and walked towards the car. As much as he didn't want to go to Mt. Horizon, the thought of having to live with his uncle any longer seemed worse. The car ride was a long one. Peter tried to get him to talk but Jason wasn't in the mood. He just stared out the window at the miles of endless trees and forrest…..  
  
"great" he thought, "its in the middle of nowhere."  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
  
Yea, I know this isn't exactly good yet. Oh well, deal with it!!!  
  
(Mr. Delora!! haha don't freak out jenny!)  
  
R&R pleeeeeeeze…… 


End file.
